Every Heartbeat, Every Kiss
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: A look into the hearts of the finest doctors of Seattle Grace Mercy West, Oceanside Wellness, General Hospital, Pine Valley Hospital, Salem General and the African medical personnel as they find love (and get the ones they love back from the "dead").


**Title:** Every Heartbeat, Every Kiss  
**Author:** Katie  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and any original character I created.  
**Show/Movie/Book:** Grey's Anatomy, Off the Map, All My Children, Private Practice, General Hospital and Days of Our Lives  
**Pairings/Couples:** Mark/Lexie, Meredith/Derek, George/Izzie, Alex/Morgan, Cristina/Owen, Jackson/April, Teddy/Henry (Grey's Anatomy); Lily/Ben, Mina/Otis, Tommy/Alexis (original female character), Zee/Ewen (Off the Map); Jamie/Colby, Greed, Jake/Amanda (All My Children); Pete/Violet, Sam/Addison, Charlotte/Cooper (Private Practice); Patrick/Shannon (original female character), Milo/Emily, Matt/Sage, Noah/Kristina Cassadine, Karen/Cameron, Kevin/Elisa (original female character) (General Hospital); Daniel Jonas/Serena Baldwin, Mitchell Blake (original male character)/Ashley James (original female character) (Days of Our Lives)  
**Rating:** Light to heavy mature, for the necessary chapters & foul language  
**Summary:** A look into the hearts of the finest doctors of Seattle Grace Mercy West, Oceanside Wellness, General Hospital, Pine Valley Hospital, Salem General and the African medical personnel as they find love (and get the ones they love back from the "dead").  
**Author's Note:**

**Preface** In the wake of an unexpected tragedy, one woman leaves the only home she has ever known, running as far away as possible…Colby Chandler must make the journey back into her beloved's arms.

_**Chapter One**_

_**October 2008 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania**_

_Colby Chandler waddles into the living room at WildWind, one hand balancing a paper plate of cookies and pumpkin bars while the other is carrying a tall glass of milk but drops everything instantly at the sight of her father Adam and Jamie's father Tad Martin. They both stood up at her sudden appearance but it was Tad who approached her first and gently grasped her to him in a fierce embrace before she could get the chance to attack him physically. "NO!" she screams out in a hoarse voice. "He…he can't be dead!"_

**January 2011 – Seattle**

Colby grasped her daughter's hand in a light hold then turned to check on Connor Avery, the son of her good friends Jackson and April (Kepner) Avery, who were both dedicated surgeons at Seattle Grace Mercy West. She noticed that he was about to wobble over and she quickly held out her hand in case he might have needed it. But Connor righted himself and still took Colby's offered hand as they walked through the hospital. She spotted his parents before they did her but smiled at both of them when they turned around. Jackson scoops Connor up first and April stood up on tiptoes on the other side of their son to begin smothering his little chubby face with kisses. His quiet laughter just encouraged them more and Colby found herself turning away from the sight. She knew that redhead April must have noticed the sad look in her eyes and smiled sadly at her friend when April joined her and the two women looked out the window & enjoyed the scenery. Silence lulled between them before April ended it. "You miss him, don't you?" she asks Colby softly.

Colby nods in a silent, solemn manner. "Every day since I found out," she replied. "But I have Camilla to think about nowadays. All I have to do is look at her and I see Jamie. It makes it harder, sure, but I'm blessed to have Camilla."

April nods in response and knelt to pick up her goddaughter and smiled at Colby. "I'm sure you'll be reunited with him soon. If you're just as much in love with him as I am with Jackson, I'll be surprised," she says as Colby joins her in laughter that is soft and melodious. Once the laughter died down, April looked at Colby with a serious gaze. "Do you think you'll ever take Camilla back to Pine Valley one day so she can meet her family?" They stood shoulder to shoulder quietly looking out at the city that was Seattle.

Colby shrugs. "I honestly don't know if I'd be welcome with open arms, April. My dad left town to be with Jamie's mom Brook after a failed relationship with a woman not much older than me who only strung him along, as well as my cousin Scott, before moving on to my brother JR," she tells her friend.

**xoxoxo**

**Somewhere in the Amazon**

A disoriented Jamie stumbled around the small room, his footsteps echoing in soft thuds as he got the feeling back in his legs. "It's good to see you on your feet, Dr. Martin. But don't get used to the daily self exercise…I have plans for you and your young bride to be."

_Colby…_ Jamie thought to himself, feeling a smile ghost across his face at a memory of their first "time" together and their heartfelt expressions of love afterward:

_**Pine Valley, Early 2008**_

_Colby squealed softly as Jamie gently tackled her onto the carpeted floor of her apartment, pinning her beneath his hard body. They exchanged dopey grins as her slim fingers caressed his cheeks and along the shell of both his ears. She didn't stop him moments later when he crushed his mouth to hers, their passion for each other tripling with every heartbeat pounding from inside their chests. Colby shifted to accommodate the man above her as his callused and nimble fingers began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, which she had "borrowed" earlier to walk around in just in case any of their family members or friends came by to see them unexpectedly. When a major portion of her skin was revealed to his gaze, Colby dared to glance up into Jamie's eyes and was surprised to find them dark with passion, quickly moaning when his lips made contact with her bare skin. Pushing him away, Colby stood up then began to walk backwards toward the bedroom, knowing all too well that he would soon follow, smiling when he did. Her blood began to boil at the predatory look in his eyes but she didn't waver or tremble, feeling extremely turned on by it. Once they were closed and locked away into the bedroom, Colby kept going backwards toward the bed until she was finally on top of it, keeping her eyes locked on her boyfriend's as he crawled over her, capturing his mouth with hers, their tongues instantly tangling once his was persistent enough to press against the seam of her previously closed lips and gain entrance …_

Colby was having the same memory as she cuddled her precious angel close to her, rocking Camilla back to sleep after the toddler had had a nightmare. "I'll find you, Jamie, I promise you that," she whispered to herself, looking down at the little girl who had Jamie's curls and her brown eyes.

**Pine Valley – A Few Days Later**

Colby let herself take in a breath of the crisp winter air, knowing that it was the right decision to come home, even if April had to be a little persistent with it. Leaning back down into the car, she reached into the back seat and shook her daughter gently awake. "Sweetie, we're here. It's time to wake up," she tells Camilla.

Camilla brings her hands up and begins rubbing her eyes, ridding them of the tiredness she'd had since they arrived in New York. Then she looked around, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the large home. "Momma! Is that where you grew up?" she asked Colby as the blonde helped unbuckle her from her car-seat.

Her mother laughed softly as she carried her tired little girl towards the house's front door. "Yes, sweetie, it is. This is where I grew up," she replied as Camilla snuggled into Colby's shoulder while Colby rubbed her hand up and down the toddler's back. Reaching up with her other hand, the blonde knocked softly on the front door and shifted back and forth on the porch, easing Camilla back to sleep while she waited for someone to answer.

Finally someone answered the door, and she was surprised to see none other than Annie Lavery Chandler in front of her. "Well, well, if it isn't the prodigal daughter, returning for her moment in the sun," Annie said smugly.

Colby bristled. "I don't have time to deal with you, Annie. I'm here to see my brother, and perhaps the rest of my family, like my nephew," she tells the brunette, pushing past her and heading into the living room, where she spotted JR sitting on the couch. "JR. Oh my God, it is SO good to see you!" She placed Camilla down onto the couch then embraced her brother tightly.

He embraced her back, then pulled away to look at her. "Colby, we thought you were going to be gone for good," he tells her as he hugs her again. She began to sob, grateful that she was back with her family, back where she truly belonged, and that she had a home to come home to, whenever she wanted.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," she says softly between sobs. "But, first, there is someone I would like you to meet." Picking Camilla up in her arms, Colby whispers to her and the toddler turns her head to look at JR, her uncle. "Camilla, this is your Uncle JR. He's Momma's brother. JR, I would like you to say hello to Camilla Dixie Martin, your niece. She's mine and Jamie's daughter."

JR took Camilla slowly away from her mother. "It's very nice to meet you, Camilla," he said softly. His hand ran down her curly ponytail before pulling gently on it. Camilla giggled then let her hand shyly come up to run her hand along her uncle's bald head.

"Why don't you have any hair?" she asked quietly.

"Camilla Dixie Martin, don't be pestering your uncle with questions," Colby said in a low warning tone. Camilla nodded, but JR felt badly because while his sister was gone, he hadn't been able to tell her about the cancer returning.

"Colby, can we talk in the other room?" he asked her softly, putting Camilla back onto the couch, where he gave her a game to play with. Colby nodded her permission and followed her brother into the foyer, keeping an eye on Annie as she inched closer to her daughter. "I am happy that you're home, sis, but after you 'ran' off and right before you returned, the cancer came back." Colby began to tremble with sobs once again, her hand coming up to her lips to stifle the sound of them. "Yes. And the doctors didn't think I would make it, but I'm the living proof that it won't beat me."


End file.
